Never,ever
by haha88
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are bound to live together. They are getting close, but won't admit it. But with Senna's appearance, will it start something new? Sorry for the grammatical errors in the first two chapters! but 3 and so on are good chapters! Promise
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.

**Never, ever**

As Rukia sat in the bed of Ichigo, which is, she is not supposed to be doing.. because Ichigo will be mad at her.. she asked to herself..

' _What the hell is wrong with me??'_

For this past few days, Rukia can't help to feel.. _certain_ things about a certain boy. But she can't quite to put a finger on it, _' what is this' _are the words that keep banging her head. She tried to ask Ichigo about these feelings.. but she can't! She will never ask him, because for sure, he will be laughing his ass of.

" I can't ask him!..." she accidentally said out loud.

"What you can't ask…? Hm?" Ichigo said holding out a laugh, to the fact that Rukia is saying weird things to herself.

"None of your business, idiot.." She said irritably, then throw a pillow at the head of Ichigo… to actually hide her embarrassment.

"Hey!... What the hell is that for?!.. You owe me! For your information! You messed my bed again! Why don't you mess your own bed!..." He said rather loudly.

"You talk too much, baka…" She reply to a fuming Ichigo… then she rolled to the bed of Ichigo, to make more mess in it.

"What the…! Hey…! You…!" Ichigo can't really think what to say, he is completely enrage. He hates his things being messy. He continues to scold Rukia as she move down from his bed going his study table.

"… now what, you're gonna mess my table…" Ichigo continued nagging.

' _Why does he talks too much?'_ She thought. Rukia just sat at the study table of Ichigo, watching him nag her of whatever things. She actually enjoy watching the mad Ichigo. It keeps her cool, which she didn't know why. Maybe it's because, with Ichigo being mad at her, she could feel that he's still there, for her. She can hear his voice, feel his emotions, and everything. She can just _feel_ him._'Quit thinking about that, Rukia'_

" … are you even listening to the words I say here? Ha, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, as he can sense that Rukia is not giving importance to the words he said.

' _Weird, she just look at me with that weird expression… And she never retorted any word at me.. this is so not Rukia…" _He thought irritably. Ichigo is in fact, not talking anymore, she just gazed at Rukia who is still looking at him. And he can't help but to look back.

Rukia is really drawn into Ichigo now, _' Why can't I help looking at him… Please Rukia, stop looking at him now… He is not even handsome... Look at his body…' _ Then Rukia's eyes roam around Ichigo's body. _'…. It's perfect, NO! I mean not gorgeous, not suited for him… yeah, that's it. And his eyes are so, admirable and deep… NOT THAT, what I mean is, so ugly, like eyes of a tarantula!... and his lips… I want to ki…No, no, not that… KICK IT! Haha… Yeah kick it'_

"Rukia… Are you OK? You just seem off, you know…" Ichigo asked solidly, trying to hide his concern.

"Um… I-I'm alright Ichigo…" Finally snapping out of her own conversation within her.

"Are you sure?..." Ichigo asked, now rather too pushing. "… because you already shut your mouth for whole ten minutes, and you actually talk per minute… are you- OUCH!!!... What the…?!" Ichigo asked painfully.

"What that supposed to mean?! '_you actually talk per minute'…_ Baka!..." She shouted back, grabbing another book. Aiming another to Ichigo.

"Hey, I'm just worried here, you know!" '_Shit, did I just said that?!' _Ichigo is not going to admit that he's worried to Rukia, never.

" Did I just hear that?... Huh?... Did you, Ichigo Kurosaki, said you're worried to me?" She said grinning wildly, and for some reason, excited. Then, she put the book back.

"What-? No! I'm worried because you keep on ruining my bed!..." Ichigo shouted back, cursing himself for telling a bad excuse.

"Really…? Is that so?" Rukia asked, with a teasing voice. How she love teasing Ichigo. It makes her day complete.

"I. AM. NOT. WORRIED. ABOUT. YOU." He said with a flushed face.

"Well, I am… Always" Rukia said, and now… it's her turn to be cursing herself. She can't look at Ichigo now._ 'Why did I say it?... I'm not even thinking about it… Never had!' _Sure she's been worried about him, and she know, he is too. But they will never, ever admit it to each other._'But why did I said that?... because you're stupid Rukia,, ofcourse' _ She's shutting her eyes now. Not wanting to look at Ichigo, she is so embarrassed right now. She showed a weakness.

Ichigo is shocked, as much as Rukia is, maybe more. He never imagined that she will say such things to him, _to him._ The moment he heard Rukia muffled the words, at first, he wanted to laugh. But as it sinks to him. He knew that he is shocked, confused if Rukia really said that, and weirdest of all. Happy, yes he is. And that, he didn't want to think now, so he shrugged off the feeling.

"Haaaa…" he sighed, "… Yuzu is already finished cooking, she wants me to tell you, that she made your favorite dish. Now, get out of my room, you've done so many… _mess_" Ichigo said. Almost commanding.

"Yeah, right. Whatever. Don't worry, I'll mess your desk at school tomorrow, or maybe, your locker!" She said gleefully, trying to hide her sadness. And the truth is, she doesn't know why she is sad. She walked to the door, not wanting to go out. She wants to say something to Ichigo, just anything. She can't help, fighting him ease the feeling that she was feeling before he came in. But now, it's coming back. Even though she wants to tell something to Ichigo, she just opened the door.

"And tell them I'm gonna be down for five minutes, I'm just going to take a quick shower." Ichigo said.

"Okay," she replied, then shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo also don't know why he approved to his father's request, to have Rukia at home. He is a teenager, ofcourse, he doesn't want somebody, especially a girl, same as his age, to be wandering in the same house as his.

It's plain embarrassing. But, after all, his dad is still the head of this family. So, he has the rights to decide for this family. _'Lucky me…' _ he sighed.

It's been two months, since she moved to their house. Her brother is a friend of his dad. Rukia has been forced to study at Karakura High, because her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya told her so. He is going to a business trip, for a long time. Thay're actually rich. Not to mention very rich. His brother owns the Kuchiki Corp. a very influential company in and outside their country.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What?! You're making a __**girl**__ stay here?!.. NO WAY!" Ichigo shouted angrily at his father._

"_Why Ichigo? It's a girl, don't you like it?" Isshin asked, with a perverted smile plastered all over his face._

"_Shut up!... don't you think about the rooms? We don't have a spare room!" Ichigo is loosing his patience._

"_You have a spacious room Ichigo, son…" Isshin replied, still smiling pervertedly._

"_WHAT-? ARE YOU-?" he asked wide-eyed._

"_Kidding! What kind of person do you think I am?" He said with a straight face._

"_Yeah, right…" he said tiredly._

_Karin and Yuzu sighed. " Ichi-nii, just say yes to him" convincing Ichigo._

"_ARGH, why can't she just move to a hotel? Buy her own house, get a condo… They're rich!!!" Ichigo explained._

"_Tsk, tsk, Ichigo… such a small mind. Because her brother wants us to care of her, he knows me too well… that's why. He said that he will not be worried if she's here with us."_

"_ARGH, please somebody wake me up… I'm having a nightmare." Ichigo sighed, defeated._

"_Okay, I agree. But tell her, to stay out of my way, argh," Then, he walked to his room._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

In their first two weeks, they often talk. Even if they're the only ones left in the house they still don't talk to each other. But, as the day passed, they grew closer to each other. With unknown reasons. Maybe, because of his pushy family. They always force him to talk to her, even if it's nonsense. Then they grew closer by time. But they never admit to anyone that they're close. Even if it's obvious.

And tomorrow, they're gonna start their school. And he knows, having a nosy friends around him. They're gonna pester him about her. And he doesn't like it.

'_Agh, I don't like to think about it…" _Ichigo thought, worried. Then, he quickly dosed off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so excited, I'm going to school tomorrow!..." Rukia exclaimed happily.

"Goodluck to your first day at school tomorrow Nee-san…" Yuzu said to her smiling.

"Yeah, goodluck to you… My brother have friends there, nicer than him…" Karin said approving to herself.

"Heh.. Well that's nice to hear… Okay, Goodnight to both you…" She said, yawning.

"Goodnight too!... Sweetdreams" They both replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like my story?,,, review!... pleasse, please!... so I will be inspired to write it!... hhehe… Sorry for my wrong grammar, if you see one.. tell me...hehe LOVE YOU ALL+haha88+


	2. School is like Showbiz

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, but I want to!

Never, ever

School is like Showbiz

'_First day… I'm nervous!' _Rukia thought groggily.

"They woke up early, as always" She said, as she noticed that Yuzu and Karin are out of bed already.

Rukia made her way to the bathroom to have a very long bath. She wants impressions on her to be good.

' _don't want to have an impression about bad odor…' _She said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RISE AND SHINE!!!!!!" Isshin shouted with a kick on Ichigo.

"Ouch! Crazy old man…" He said rubbing on his ribs that his father just kicked.

"Why do you have to wake me up like that!!! You can just poke me!!!"

He stretched out his body, still feeling sore.

"Yeah, whatever… Just come down! Food is ready!.. Hahaha…" his father went out still laughing like an idiot.

"God, it's damn early…" Ichigo can't really understand his father, waking him up as early as hell. He sighed

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, Ichigo walk towards the bathroom, but when he entered the bathroom, instead of seeing just a sink and a shower. He saw a sink, a shower and a petite raven haired girl, that has nothing just towel wrapping around her body and another wrap in her head. And now, he can't think well. He didn't even thought that he is just wearing his boxers. So, Rukia is just shocked as much as his.

"…"

"…"

Neither of them spoke. Neither of them moved. Neither of them took their eyes off each other. They just at each other's eyes and well, _body_.

"I-I'm so so-sorry!" Ichigo stutter finally breaking the silence and staring. He is now in his most uncomfortable state of his life. Not that this is his first time being half naked in a presence of a girl, well there is also a girl in his presence half naked, _'looking sooo sexy…'_

'_Okaaay, did I just said that, or my mind is playing tricks on me?' _Ichigo thought guiltily, and it scared him, honestly.

On the other hand, Rukia is still glued looking at Ichigo's body. _'Never imagined, he is that sexy' _Rukia thought naughtily. _'He is so handsome…'_

Then, Rukia is out on her fantasy land when Ichigo slammed the door closed. She didn't know what came over her, but she can't take her eyes out of Ichigo, and she hated it. She never looked at someone like that, especially a guy. And it makes her feel like a pervert. _'Gross Rukia, curse yourself!'_

Rukia went out of the bathroom; she is actually having a dilemma for thinking straight. _'Damn Ichigo's body! Curse him and his body! Curse you Rukia!...'_ she thought annoyingly.

Ichigo silently opened the door of the bathroom, simply scanning if the room is vacant. And it is. He breathed out happily. He took of his clothes, then he turned the shower on.

_'Never thought that Rukia's skin is so smooth…' _He said, smiling to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They've finished their breakfast and head out of the door.

"We are going to school now!" Ichigo shouted to his sisters and father.

"Bye!" Rukia also shouted to them.

Eating breakfast is rather quiet, neither of the two teens talked to each other. Isshin and the two girls sense it too. As they witnessed, neither of them didn't spare a glance to each other. It's intriguing actually.

"Do you have any idea what happened to those two?" Isshin asked, happily.

"None, and it is not what you think." Karin said.

"What was father thinking, Karin?" Yuzu asked innocently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They are walking together. But they don't utter any words to each other. Actually, they are almost 3 feet away. They can't seem to get over with it. For both of them, it's so embarrassing. And both of them are full of pride, so they'll wait until one will finally talk.

They already reached the gates, and Rukia is now nervous again. Rukia is not the friendly one. She is the one that people approached. She is never the one that approached first. Rukia have good set of friend also in her last school, the Seiritei High, she have Hinamori, Rangiku, Renji and the others. They are also part of the high class family. She also experienced being bullied at her previous school, because the girls are so jealous of her, boys are just crazy over her. And she doesn't know why. She only stayed there for 2 months, so she transferred to Seiritei High.

'_God, why does she have to be classmate?! Hate my luck, if I have.'_ Ichigo thought scornfully.

But, Ichigo doesn't know that his day is just starting. Because his friends are already busy talking about, the 'girl' he is with. They are so happy that Ichigo is already with a girl. It's in fact the first time that Ichigo went to school with a girl. He is only seen with his girl friends like, Inoue, Tatsuki and the others.

Ichigo opened the door to his classroom, and he is quite suspicious because his friends are circled in the classroom, obviously talking something they're really into.

"Ahem," Ichigo faked cough.

"Ow, I-Ichigo! Ahehe…" Mizuiro choked as he saw Ichigo.

"GOODMORNING ICHIGO!" Someone shouted behind Rukia, which she jumped out of shock. It's Keigo.

"So, what happened to your summer?! I bet it's interesting…" he said, looking at Rukia with a perverted smile, and also cocking his eyebrows upside down.

"Nothing interesting…" Ichigo replied, with his usual scowl in his face.

"So, who is this you're with Ichigo? Hm?" Tatsuki eyed Ichigo grinning.

"Ah, this is Kuchiki Rukia… She is living at our house…" As he say these things, everyone is frozen. Not everyone, because Keigo is jumping out of joy, shouting happily. And Shizune is crying out of joy. And Inoue, is well, smiling but hurting.

"… for the moment." Ichigo finished his sentence. And everyone went to an 'awwww'.

"Ahm, Kurosaki-kun, will you introduce us to Rukia?" Inoue said cheerfully.

" Ah yeah, right. Rukia, this is Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, Chad, Ryo, Chizuru, Mahana, and Michuiri" He said pointing to his friends while introducing them. After introducing, Keigo reached Rukia's hand then kissed it.

"Welcome to Karakura High, Rukia-san!" Keigo said, readying to hug Rukia, but he was kicked out to the classroom by Ichigo.

"Goodmorning class!!!" Their teacher gladly greeted them. "Welcome back! I wish we all have a good time!" She said smiling, threatening all, which kinda works at everybody.

The bell rang, signaling that it's already break. Everyone went out the classroom quickly.

"Hey Ichigo, let's go!" Tatsuki shouted at him.

"Okay," He replied standing up.

"Kuchiki-san, let's go too!" Inoue approached Rukia smiling.

"If that's okay with Kurosaki…" she replied smiling.

'_Was that really Rukia? What's with that kind of voice and smile?...'_ Ichigo mused.

"It's surely is alright with Ichigo!! Right?!" Tatsuki said, no threatening him.

"uh-yeah" Was only he said.

They all eat happily at the rooftop. Catching up what happened to them during summer. Everyone is chatting up, and they also interrogate Rukia at how Ichigo is at home.

_'Everyone seems to be interested in his personal life.'_ Rukia thought, as the questions keep coming in.

The truth is, she really has nothing to say more about Ichigo's personality. Even if they're staying at the same house, they never talk about personal stuffs, they talk and ending up arguing. She doesn't even know if he had girlfriend, _'as if I'm interested.Hmp'_

"…how long does it take him to bath?" one asked.

"… is his breathe bad in the morning?" added the other.

"…does he ever brought a girl home?"

"… Is he cooking?"

"… does he sleep in his pajamas? Boxers? Brief?... Or nothing?"

"… Does he ever brought a man at home? Chizuru asked the question.

"Stop pestering her about me!!!" Ichigo shouted at his friends.

"Okay, last question…" Keigo pushed. "… are you and Ichigo together Rukia-san?" He said.

Rukia, for some reason, can't answer a simple question which answer is a simple 'no'. But she can't say it. It gives her a stomach a feeling. Like something is being knot within her.

"No, right Kurosaki-kun?" She turned her head to Ichigo.

It's Ichigo's time to utter an answer. But he, like Rukia, can't answer a simple question which answer is 'yes'. His mind is telling yes, but his mouth is not saying it.

"Yes," he finally said with difficulty. "… we are."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The classes went by quickly, so far, Rukia has nothing bad to say about this school. Everyone seems to be friendly around her, and she is thankful. Keigo likes to have a gathering at his house. But Ichigo refused to go, because he didn't asked permission to his father.

So now, they are walking together, like in a silent movie, you can't hear voices from them.

'Why is he not talking with me?' Rukia thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!.. thanks for those who reviewd!.. i appreciate it so much!... )

review if there's wr0ng grammar, suggestions, anything you want to say!... hehe.. l0ve you all..

is it getting boring? or do you want me to continue? just say it!... hehe


	3. Homework is Ridiculous

**DISCLAIMER**

Bleach is not mine… in the meantime.

**SUMMARY**

Ichigo is a typical boy… and one day, his father told him that there is a girl that's gonna be living with them. How he's gonna handle this?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Even though I know you love someone… How can I love you this much? (not related to my fic… hehe.. just wanna write it)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Homework is Ridiculous**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It's been a month since the start of school year. Being a sophomore is not that hard for Ichigo. Unlike last year, there are lots of coping up to do. But the lessons are just getting to him. Homework, test and everything. He's too much pressured this weekend. Lots of stuff.

'_I hate it'_

The bell rang, which means it's already dismissal. Ichigo turned his head to his right to check Rukia. And Rukia is there, sleeping.

"Hey, it's dismissal, idiot." He said, while poking the ribs of Rukia.

"W-What?" Rukia lifted her head. Her eyes are puffy, evidence that she had a long nice sleep.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Okay"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia is getting used that they're walking silently. Ever since class began, they walk home together quietly. Actually, she is fine with it. It's more relaxing. But sometimes, _no_, most of the times they talk while going home, they'll fight endlessly. Like, why shit of the dogs are in the sidewalk. There is also, when there's a dog that pass by, and it's color is orange. Ichigo, shouted at Rukia immediately. The truth is, Rukia didn't think about it, so she was taken aback when Ichigo suddenly shouted, "Don't say it!"

"Hey, Ichigo"

"Hmm?"

"Do we have a homework?" She said, starting up a sensible conversation.

"Yes, and we have many," Ichigo said while opening his bag, to get his notebook. " we have in Math, Science and P.E."

"WHAT?! How come there is assignment in P.E. Class?!" She irritably asked.

"Don't shout at me! I don't know, he just said about making your own exercises."

"Damn, we have lots of assignment,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo!!!!! Please, help me!" Rukia said, banging Ichigo's door loudly.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" Ichigo almost jump at shocked.

"Haha, I saw you are shocked. Hahaha…You made me laugh." She said with a hint of insult.

"Shut up, don't say to me that you haven't got started at your homeworks?"

"No" She said, almost proud.

"Stupid"

"Will you help me or not?"

"No"

"C'mon! Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Nah-uh"

"Fine,"

BANG!

"Ouch! Where do you get those books?!" Ichigo now is in so much pain, he is rolling on the floor, because this time, he realized that an encyclopedia hit his head.

"Now, Ichigo, will you please help me." She said with an innocent voice and fake smile that she use in school.

"Okay! Damn, you can just ask me nicely."

"I already did that."

"No"

"Yes, I do"

"If you call that nice, bless me if you're mad, what subject?"

"Math, Science and P.e."

"What?! Do you have a brain of a chicken"

"Ofcourse not! I just slept almost the whole day, that's why I don't know what to do."

"Okay, I'll teach you. **But!** This is the last time."

"Yeah right, whatever."

**AFTER 30 MINS.**

"You already done there?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Almost," she said smiling. "Done! Can you check it?" handing Ichigo her Math homework.

Ichigo scanned her homework, "Yup, it's good, just redo the number 3,4,5,6,7and 8."

"What?! I only got 3 right answers?" She unbelievingly shouted.

"No. Don't humiliate yourself like that. Actually, it's 4 correct answers." He said chuckling.

"Urgh…" Rukia lay again in the bed of Ichigo, with her tummy lying. Rukia, started once again from the start of equation. While thinking, she bit the tip of her pen, with a scowl on her face. _'I LOVE Math.'_

On the other hand...

He can't help it anymore, one moment he is just teaching her Math, now he can't control himself on jumping on her. Ichigo can't take his eyes off Rukia, she is damn cute while biting her pen. He never thought that a girl biting a pen will make him so _excited_ like this. _'Damn hormones, damn legs, damn lips, damn Math!'_

"Ichigo?"

"Y-Yeah?," Ichigo was cut off his own musings.

"I'm done, and if I got it wrong again, will you do it for me?"

"Ofcourse I will," Ichigo said, and made Rukia shocked. " If Chad is gay."

He instantly received a kick in the knee.

"Hey, I'm gonna teach you the Science homework, coz' I have to do my P.E. homework"

"Okay… Start"

**ANOTHER 30 MINUTES PASSED**

"Hey, Ich-" She gulped. Rukia can't finish the sentence.

She saw Ichigo sitting on the floor doing some look-alike push ups. Unlike earlier, he had a t-shirt on. But now, He has his sando on. And his sweat was almost covering his body. There is also sweat in his face and neck which made him sexier.

'_I never liked people with sweat, especially guys. It was never a turn on!' _Rukia thought, wondering why she isn't disgusted to Ichigo. And she find herself, actually liking it.

'_You're such a pervert.' _She thought again.

But she can't control it, it's like she can watch Ichigo forever like that. She also want to lay on top of him and kiss him. She know it. She wants him, now.

'_Hold yourself Rukia, if you don't want to be kicked out and then live in a dumpster. Get a grip.'_

"Uh, Ichigo… I'm done with my Science homework." She said, without looking at him.

"Okay, just live it there. I'll check it when I'm done." Ichigo replied with some tiredness in his voice.

"Okay."

With that, Rukia left without looking at Ichigo, afraid that she will not control herself on pouncing herself on top of Ichigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichi-nii, can you call Rukia-chan? Dinner is ready in 30 minutes..." Yuzu nicely asked his brother.

" Do I really have to do that?" He said, sounding annoyed.

Ichigo walked upstairs, and he saw Karin walking down stairs.

"Hey Karin, can you tell Rukia dinner is ready in 30 minutes?"

"No, tell her yourself."

"Baka."

Ichigo is really tired from his exercise making. He really wants to sleep now, but his stomach is jumping out of his body. And now, he is forced to go upstairs, just to inform a chicken-brainer.

"Hey, Rukia... Dinner is ready in thirty minutes..." He informed her, while opening the door.

"What?" He heard her.

"I said, that-" Now, he regret entering the room.

Rukia is doing some belly exercise, probably for her homework. And she look so damn fine. Ichigo can't help but to feel weak in his knees, and his eyes got somehow, blurry. He can't help but also notice that Rukia is wearing a very short shorts, and a hanging shirt. It showed too much skin for him. He felt like that his tounge was thrown off to somewhere. He can't speak.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia approached him, while wiping some sweat on her face.

"Sexy," He said under his breath. Realizing what he said. "I-I mean! Ready! The dinner is ready in 30 minutes. Hehe.."

Rukia sweat-dropped at him. He is looking completely idiot.

"Okay, just going to take a shower."

_'With me?'_

"What's that Ichigo?" Rukia asked him.

_'Shit, did Isaid that loud too?'_

"Nothing, I said. Hurry. Yeah. Hurry."

She sweat-dropped for the second time around. Then, Ichigo left the room, feeling so embarassed and shy. And perverted. Also, angry, furious, humiliated, psycho, and every emotions that exist.

Rukia was smiling. She still never took her eyes at the door.

_'Atleast, now you know what I felt a while ago.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**WHEW!... Done!**

**So, any suggestions for my story? anything wrong with it? Please do tell me! s0 i can have a remedy for it.haha..**

**Also, REVIEW! haha... LOVE IT SO MUCH**

**_information_**

**_P.E.- _same with gym class. If you don't know hehehe... **


	4. Are you coming or not?

**BLEACH**

**DISCLAIMER**

Bleach is not mine… in the meantime.

**SUMMARY**

Ichigo and Rukia are bound to live together. Eventhough this is the first time being together, Ichigo and Rukia are getting close, but won't admit it. But with Senna's sudden appearance, how will Rukia control her developing jealousy now?

** CHAPTER 4**

**Are You Coming Or What?!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rukia sat in the couch in the living room. She is in a complete pressure. She received a phone call that she should be expecting. But, Rukia totally forgot about it. And now, she doesn't know what to do.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Rukia-nee! There's a phone call for you!" Karin called out to her._

"_Thanks, Karin." Rukia held onto the phone._

"_Mosh, mosh?," actually, Rukia is not expecting a call from anyone, but she have this feeling that she is waiting for something, and the voice from the other line scared the soul out of her._

" _Ahh, Nii-sama! Yes, ofcourse. I remember it. Yes, I'll be there. I don't have anyone yet. Yes, Nii-sama. I'll have some one by soon. Thank you, Nii-sama. Sayonara." Rukia breathe out heavily._

'_Where in the world will I get an escort?! Damn!' Rukia thought about eating sleeping pills for dinner._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

Rukia still haven't thought about someone. And she received that phone call for about, a week ago. Tomorrow night, that high-social party will be held. Still, without a partner, her Nii-sama will be mad at her. And she doesn't want that to happen, never. And she wants her Nii-sama be happy. This is the first time she will see him in two long months. Then, he will leave again.

"Should I ask Renji?," She shook the thought out of her head. "No, I'm sure he's already with someone else already."

"What about Shuuhei?," She shook her head. "Nah, I'm also sure he got someone else also."

"Argh! I don't know what to do anymore! Maybe Keigo!" After she said it, all her hair went to the highest peak of the ceiling. "Gosh, I didn't I'm too much depressed to even think that."

'_WHO! Who will I bring?! I can't let Nii-sama be mad at me,' _Rukia closed her eyes and she thought again of the possible guy to bring.

'_Who?'_

'_Who?'_

'_Who?'_

"I'm going, Rukia." Rukia suddenly stood up when she heard the voice. She doesn't know what to say.

"Y-You will really come, Ichigo?" Rukia said, as if she was going to cry anytime.

"Ah, Y-Yes?" Ichigo said, almost asking her. He is confused at the reaction Rukia is giving him.

"I'm going out now,_you_ said it, _remember?_ That I have to inform you… if I'm going out today, because you're coming with me. Are you going or not?" Ichigo explained it to her.

Rukia's mind is still not processing to what Ichigo had said. Her mind was suddenly blurred from her happiness. She still wears the happy smile all over face, which Ichigo think is, _disturbing. _After a few seconds, it finally sinked in to Rukia.

"O-Oh, Yeah! I know, stupid! I-I'm just happy that I will go out of this house." Rukia said those to Ichigo almost shouting at him. Ichigo is still trying his best to understand Rukia's logic, but can't.

"Wait for me!... I'm going to change!" Rukia said cheerfully.

If only Ichigo noticed, that Rukia is only masking her true emotions.

'_Can't believe it, I'm so happy and excited at that moment.' _Rukia thought.

--- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o ---

Ichigo and Rukia are walking in the mall. Ichigo already finished his task. And Rukia is still going through her window shopping. Ichigo is bored as hell.

"Hey Rukia, aren't you finish yet?!" Ichigo is not really fond of window shopping. Especially of _dresses!_

"Will you quit complaining there?! If you want, you can go home." Rukia is irritated at Ichigo; he already asked that, just 5 minutes ago.

"I can't do that. Dad will kick me out of the house if I'll do that." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Then just pamper yourself. I can't concentrate." Ichigo is ready to pull her arm and drag her out. He is really not happy now. He is also pissed because of what happened earlier. Keigo and Mizuiro saw them while going out of the grocery store. And Keigo didn't let this opportunity slip.

**FLASHBACK!!**

"_Hey! Ichigo! Nee-san!!!!!!!!!" Keigo approaching Rukia ready to hug her. But Rukia punched him before he done that._

"_Ah, Sorry, Ichigo, Rukia-san. Asano-san is unstoppable, I told him not to disturb your date." Mizuiro apologize to them, Ichigo and Rukia is shocked at the statement, Mizuiro said it as if it's only natural to them that they're dating. They stayed frozen in their spot._

"_Mizuiro! Stop being formal to me! I'm feeling that you're not accepting me as a friend anymore!' Keigo is whining in middle of the mall._

"_Stop that Asano-san, you're embarrassing us. Well, bye Ichigo, Rukia-san." Mizuiro waved to them. Then drag Keigo away._

_Rukia nd Ichigo are still frozen to their spots._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ichigo shuddered at the memory. He can't believe it. Everyone thinks the same. When that rumor spread the school, which only took a gap between Math and gym class, almost every girl in his school is whining. It really freaked him out.

Ichigo didn't notice that Rukia is almost finished with her shopping. And she is already paying at the counter. He is still busy having flashbacks.

"Oi Ichigo, I'm finish. Ready to go home?" Ichigo was snapped out of his memories.

" Yes," Ichigo's stomach protested, it blurted out the most embarrassing sound a stomach can give, " you like too eat?" Ichigo almost blushed to what he asked.

'_It almost sounded you asked her that way.' _ Ichigo told to himself.

"Okay, where?" Rukia smiled at him, hiding the bigger smile she feels.

"Anywhere, where do you want?" Ichigo replied. Having the same expression… and feeling.

--- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o

"I haven't eaten that for a long time! Their kimchi is the best!" Rukia patted her belly. She ate so many.

"Yeah! I will vomit anytime," Ichigo can't hold the foods in his stomach anymore. He is sweating. He will throw up if he moves.

"Eww, manners, please! Don't say that. There are people eating, you know." Rukia is disgusted.

But the truth is, Ichigo is really gonna throw up, maybe this is his karma. He just committed one of the 7 deadly sins. Gluttony. Ichigo is not really kidding this time, his visions is kinda getting blurred. And he is turning blue. Rukia didn't notice his dilemma. So, she asked the most unexpected question that will escape her lips.

"Ichigo, will you go out to a ball with me?"

That's the last resort. Ichigo threw up in his glass. His stomach had a sudden knot when she asked him. And he can't hold it anymore.

'_Gosh, is my question is so much disgusting for him to throw up?' _Rukia thought sadly.

"I-Ichigo? Are you okay?" Rukia patted the back of Ichigo, comforting him.

"Yeah, I just ate too much. Karma." Ichigo wiped his mouth. He is so embarrassed. Not only he threw up in front of Rukia, but also the whole restaurant is looking to him. He will sink to hell anytime.

"What did you asked again?" Ichigo is not dumb; he just wants to hear it again. It almost feels like happiness.

"Oh, never mind." Rukia is shy to tell it again. She gathered all her courage just to ask that question. And she will never ask it again.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo almost shouted at her, "I mean, what?" He said with a calmer tone. "Correct me if I'm wrong, I think you asked me out."

"What?! I didn't ask you out! I just don't have somebody to take to that ball. And its tomorrow, I'm really into a big pressure. If only I have some- What did you say?" Rukia was cut off by something she _thinks_, she heard.

"I said, I'll go" Ichigo repeated.

"Oh, Okay, thank you. And don't ever think that I owe this to you!! You choose this!" Rukia clarified it to Ichigo, to hide that she is really happy, and now for real.

"Whatever. Besides, I do _want _and chose to go with you." Ichigo smiled at his own statement. He actually feels weird for saying that things, and for some unknown reasons to him, he is relieved.

--- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o --- o0o

**We know the reasons Ichigo! Right folks?! Hahaha…**

**Next chapter is the Ball! Senna is going to be there, wait and see what she is to this story! **

**What do you think of this chapter or the whole story? Review for me to be inspired!.. No reviews, NO Sto------------- kidding. Just review, hehe.. L0ve you all. **

**I actually think of updating after getting 10 15 reviews maybe? Just hopeful wishing! ) ) )**


	5. That thing

**BLEACH**

**DISCLAIMER**

Bleach is not mine… in the meantime.

**SUMMARY**

Ichigo and Rukia are bound to live together. Eventhough this is the first time being together, Ichigo and Rukia are getting close, but won't admit it. But with Senna's sudden appearance, how will Rukia control her developing jealousy now?

NOTE:

Sorry for not updating! Hehe.. thanks for those who reviewed!.. love you all!

**CHAPTER 5  
**

**That thing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Ichigo never liked any party; he never wanted to attend to them. He finds it very boring. People danced, talked, drank and laughed. The thing he only find interesting in a party, was the foods. Thinking what he had done, he will never know the reason, the reason why he accepted Rukia's invitation to a formal party. He must be crazy.

'_You must be crazy to Rukia…' _

'_I mean, you must be crazy you accepted Rukia's invitation…'_

'_Gosh, why do I have to explain __**myself,**__ to myself?' _Ichigo is really now crazy.

He looked at his bed; there was his suit, laid on his bed. His suit was an Armani brand, _'Hell, this is expensive… I can't pay if I ruin it.' _It is compose of black suit. He is thinking he might look funny wearing it. _'You will look funny, period.'_ Ichigo thought of backing out. But, he can't do that, of course. Rukia will kill him instantly when he say that. Tonight, he will escort Rukia on a party. That's that.

Holding up his suit he looked at it and said, "Hell yeah, you really are crazy." Then he put it down.

Ichigo looked at his watch. It is 5 p.m. already. He only have 1 and a half hour to ready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What's taking her that long?! She only has to wear that damn dress and go. Damn. Damn. Damn. Maybe I'm too early. Am I?" _Ichigo looked at his watch. It is 6:15.The truth is, he is waiting there for 30 minutes already. But, the said time of departure is 6:30. So, he is early.

"Rukia!!! Are you not ready yet?! You don't have to put so much in your body, you have a small one!!!"

"Shut up!!! Girls have to be presentable and everything in a formal party! So, shut up and wait! By the way, Why are you so damn early?!" Rukia yelled form upstairs.

"…you're so excited huh?!" Rukia added. There was a glint of excitement in her voice.

"WHAT! O-ofcourse not." Ichigo's face reddened a bit. "You're just taking too long. Maybe, you want yourself to be so beautiful. For the reason, I'm your escort."

"Do you mind saying it again?" Rukia yelled louder. "Don't get your hopes up, Kurosaki!"

"I'm just stating the fact."

No reply. Ichigo smiled to himself, he won. So, he just waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited.

"Rukia! Damn! I can't wait anymore, I'm hungry!"

"I'm already going down! Geez, you must practice your patience. If, you do have one."

Ichigo stood up and walked near the stairs. He must admit it; he is excited to see her. Maybe, that is the reason his patience is not present at the moment.

"Ichigo, if you dare laugh at me. I will kill you're bloody ass." Rukia said nearing the stairs.

"I'll try my best." Ichigo said, _'… to be not so excited when I saw you.'_ Where the hell did that come from? Ichigo will never know. But he didn't have any time to ponder on his thoughts; he heard footsteps from the stairs.

…

He can see it. Hell yeah, he can see it. Rukia in a dress, a white elegant dress. Her hair was tied up with a hair falling on both sides of her face. He may be stupid, but he forgot breathing when he saw her. Indeed, it is a breathtaking moment, and he is glad to witness this moment. Ichigo thought, that if somebody else is to where that dress, it is not beautiful as it is now.

"Well?" Rukia eyed him.

"Are you holding your laugh now? Or am I too beautiful too refrain you from speaking?" She is getting irritated. Silence from Ichigo is weird.

"Neither." Ichigo's answer is brief. He is still waiting for his mind to function.

"Come on say it."

"Say what?" Ichigo asked in bewilderment.

"You know, _that_ thing. Guys usually say it in this kind of moment."

"Ahh, okay. Do you want to go in the car now? We are already five minutes late." Ichigo is the stupidest person living.

"Baka, not _that_ thing! The compliment one!" Rukia furrowed her brows.

"Why don't you say to me, what _that_ thing is! So we are not playing any guessing game here."

"What?! Any guys should know _that_thing you know!"

"A-any g-guy? You mean," maybe Ichigo left his mind somewhere. "W-why are you talking about that _thing_at this moment?" Ichigo blushed and sweated at his thoughts.

"What? Any girl will think about _that_ at this moment." Rukia is confused to the way Ichigo is reacting to this matter.

"R-really?" Ichigo asked again.

"Of—" Then it sank in to her. Her eyes widened. Ichigo is a pervert. "Baka, I'm not thinking about _that_thing! You pervert!"

"What?! It's your fault! You keep on saying _that_ thing. And how am I supposed to know what _that_ thing is."

"Argh, fine. Forget it!" Rukia gave up. Ichigo is the densest of the guys. And she can not blame him, he never dated anyone. '_Does he?'_ Rukia thought.

Their limo arrived already. Ichigo's mouth opened wide. He never rode any of this kind. Rukia is really rich. Damn. Ichigo opened the door of the white limo, and then gestured to Rukia to go inside. Rukia walked past through him, he can smell her perfume. It's amazing. Ichigo sat in the seat and scanned the limo. Wow. He never expected a limo to be this comfortable. He reached for the remote, and pressed a button. The limo popped out a television. He smiled to himself. This is making him stupid; he looks like he just got out of the mountains beyond civilization.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, who was amused at this limo. He looked all crappy. She smiled to herself. She continued to watch Ichigo, who continued to experiment to he buttons. He seems like a child, who just found a new toy. He looked stupid now. But cute.

Sensing it, Ichigo looked at Rukia's direction. He caught her watching him. He blushed. He thought that Rukia finds him stupid because of his observing and experimenting. He looked away and put the remote down. He shifted his eyes to the road and looked at the buildings. He only went to this place once I a while. Rukia does the same thing and looked at the scenery.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the venue. Ichigo expected it, the party was held in one of the five star hotels in their city. And this might be the most expensive hotel too.

"Here we are. Ready?" Rukia asked him.

"Yeah. I think so," Ichigo almost opened the door, but stopped. _'Say it, it's now or never.'_

"Ahm, Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Youreallylookedbeautiful," No one would understand what he just said.

"What?"

"I said, you really looked beautiful tonight." He said it with no exciting adjectives. It is plain and boring. But to Rukia, it is a sentence that she wants to hear over and over again. She kept her wide smile and say,

"Thank you, well, you looked good too."

"Thank you."

When Ichigo opened the door and stepped outside, camera flashes and people are all over. He didn't know that this was an anticipated party.

"Why there are many media people?"

"Oh, this is a party where some celebrities attend. Business men who attend this party are also a media favorite. One of them is my brother." Rukia explained.

He can hear media people talking to Rukia.

"--Miss Kuchiki, is this boy your boyfriend?"

"--Miss Rukia, is it true that you are really staying in somebody's house?"

"—Is it true that Byakuya is getting married?" And ofcourse, this is not true.

All this questions were ignored.

"Wow, that was weird." Ichigo said,.

"Beats me."

Rukia and Ichigo walked to the party. Ichigo must say, it is a high-class party. Ichigo looked at the buffet table. He smiled. He found tasty foods. Good thing, he did not eat dinner before leaving.

"Ichigo, would you mind if I introduced you to my brother?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks, come on. There he is."

Rukia and Ichigo walked to her brother, he can see the people talking and laughing around. There are also famous celebrities. He can also see a red haired and white haired guy. The whit haired guy was weird, he is sure that it was a kid.

"Nii-sama. It's really good to see you." Rukia said it with all smiles.

Ichigo looked at the man Rukia was talking to, when Ichigo looked at the man's eyes. He thought that all happiness was sucked out of him. The man's eyes were cold and everything. Freaky.

"Rukia, how have you been?" The brother asked.

"I'm fine. School was okay, and the Kurosaki family treats me like a true family. It's really good."

"Hm, Isshin is really like that." After that, the elder brother looked at Ichigo.

"Oh, Nii-sama, this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia introduced him.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Ichigo doesn't know how to approach this man.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of my sister. I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, elder brother of Rukia. Excuse me,"

With that, Byakuya left. Rukia suddenly tensed. She doesn't know what to do next. Silence to both of them.

"Rukia!"

Rukia turned her head, she saw a familiar faces. She smiled.

"Momo! Matsumoto! It's so good to see you!" Rukia was hugged by her friends. Matsumoto killed her for a second.

"We missed you so much! Seiritei High was never the same without you. We were so sad." Momo told her.

"Yeah Rukia, why don't you go back already?! Please. There are so many people missing you!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "So, who is this guy with you?"

"Oh, I forgot. This is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo these are my friends, Hinamori Momo and Rangiku Matsumoto." Both girls smiled to him.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ichigo was shy. He knows these girls are rich.

"Rukia!!!!" More voices called to her. This time, a guy's voice.

"Renji! Shuuhei! Ikakku, Yumichika, Toushiro. I missed you guys!" Ichigo was surprised that Rukia have many male friends.

"Guys, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, these are Renji, Shuuhei, Toushiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika. They are some of my friends. Maybe, you will meet them all later."

"Rukia, why don't we sit and let's talk about your experiences!" Matsumoto suggested.

Ichigo felt left out, even though the guys are talking to him. All attention was to Rukia. He was hungry also. Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia's ear to whisper. Everyone in the table eyed him. He can't continue to talk. Rukia was blushing.

"Rukia, can we go get some foods? I'm already hungry." Ichigo asked.

"Okay. Guys, We are just going to get some foods. Do you want to join?"

Renji was about to join them, but Matsumoto pulled his hair.

"No, maybe later." Matsumoto smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo doesn't regret going to this celebration. The food was brilliant! While he picked every food in the buffet, Rukia on the other hand is the opposite. She can only feed a mouse with her food.

"Hey Rukia, why don't you get more food? Our house doesn't serve these kinds of foods."

"I have many foods already, I'm not like you who…"

But Ichigo was not listening to Rukia's speech anymore. Something caught his attention. Or rather someone. He was not expecting this. He could almost feel his heart jumping out. Ichigo followed that someone with his eyes.

"-I'm talking here. Are you even listening? Hey, where are you going?"

"Wait, I'm just going somewhere. If you want to go back to the table, go. I'll be back." Ichigo said, without even casting a single glance to Rukia. He glued his eyes to that someone.

"What? Oh, okay. I'll just go back. Maybe you're constipated." Rukia teased then grinned. But her grinned faded when Ichigo left already, he didn't even say another word. _'That was weird.' _She also noticed Ichigo left his plate.

'_Baka, is he expecting me to bring his food to our table? No, Ichigo will never do that.'_ Rukia pondered why Ichigo was acting that way. Out of curiosity, she followed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Please, let it be her. Let it be her. I just wanna see her.' _Ichigo's mind and heart was racing. Following that someone is hard. There are so many people in this party. Luckily, that someone he is following have a ribbon attached to its hair. It is hard to miss. He keeps on bumping to people, that is the hard part.

Ichigo was following a girl. She is quite small. Average. She wears a black dress. Her hair was tied up with a red ribbon. His heart was sure it is her. But he can't confirm it with his eyes. The girl walked to the door, walked to the lobby. There are only few people in there. The said girl sat in the couch. He can't wait to see her.

"S-Senna?" Ichigo could feel his heart thumping wildly.

The girl looked at him. He was wrong.

"S-sorry, I thought you are someone I knew."

His heart almost fell to the ground. He put all his hopes up. He had gone crazy twice this night. Ichigo just smiled at his stupidity. He done this thing on several occasions. But never gave up. He walked through the entrance to go back to the party.

"Ichigo!!!"

His eyes widened at the unmistakably familiar voice. He turned around, and there she was. Wearing a dark blue dress, her hair was tied up with a yellow ribbon. Her eyes didn't change, still the orange eyes. He could feel all the memories he had with her. And he can't help it. He hugged her, and sighed.

"Hi" Ichigo greeted, still embracing her.

"Hello, I never thought that you greet people like these." Senna teased.

"Shut up and enjoy it." Ichigo can't be happier.

"Wow, need an extra hotel for you ego?" Senna laughed.

"I know you like it."

"Come on, why don't you release me from you intoxicating hug? Kurosaki?"

"As if I like to hug you." Ichigo finally released her. "Why?" He suddenly asked.

"What? What why?" Senna was confused for a moment. "Oh, _that_…"

"Yeah,_that…_" Ichigo was suddenly awkward.

"I'm sorry" Senna can't think of anything to say.

"That's alright. It's all in the past." Ichigo smiled.

She can't take it anymore. Rukia can't see anymore of it. She must be crazy, to follow him all the way here just to see this moment. She can't think of a reason why is she feeling this way. Maybe she was drank already, even though she haven't drink any alcohol. Drugs? Yeah, maybe she was hallucinating now. Ichigo was never sweet to a girl. But, it all seems real, because her heart is piercing to death. She is unfamiliar with this feeling. And she doesn't want to feel it again. She never saw Ichigo be sweet like this. She hasn't even saw Ichigo to hold a girl's hand.

'_I'm not jealous, I'm not even affected that Ichigo hugged a girl'_ Okay, the latter part was a lie. She was affected. And she will never ever show it.

Ichigo held onto the girl's hand again. They are walking to her direction; they are going back to the party. To be not caught, Rukia hurried to the buffet table and get her food.

"Rukia, why are you so red?" Matsumoto asked, she had a malicious grin over her face.

"Oh, nothing.. Hehe, it is just hot in here." Rukia lied. But the sadness in her eyes can't lie.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, ofcourse… Why wouldn't I?"

"Hey Rukia…"

Rukia froze. She doesn't know that Ichigo will go here immediately.

All looked at Rukia then Ichigo. Ichigo then Rukia. Back and forth for many times. Now they know Rukia's mood.

"Oh, Ichigo. I brought you food."

"Ah yeah, thanks. Sorry I left it with you." Ichigo smiled. He is obviously in a good mood. This made Rukia's heart melt.

"No problem." She can't say more things. If she hasn't witnessed that moment, Rukia might be nagging Ichigo now.

"By the way, guys this is Senna. Senna, these are friends of Rukia."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with them. Well, most of them. Hi Momo, Renji, Matsumoto and Toushiro. We are schoolmates in Seiritei."

"Really? Wow, small world huh? So, how do you know Ichigo, Senna?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oh, we are schoolmates in Karakura High." Senna explained.

"Really? That's cool…" Yumichika commented.

For the rest of the night, Ichigo and Senna were inseparable. They talked and laughed about everything. Rukia can't help but to look at their direction. She wanna go home and then sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party ended, for Rukia, this was the most memorable party. Not in the positive side. She and Ichigo barely spend time to each other. His attention was all over to Senna. They didn't even dance.

'_Geez, he is so irritating…' _Rukia thought.

The path going home seems to be longer now. Rukia is getting impatient. She doesn't want to be in the presence of Ichigo, especially when he is smiling all the time. He looks annoyingly goofy. He is obviously thinking about Senna.

They finally reached home. Rukia wanted to get out of the car immediately but Ichigo grabbed her hand.

"Rukia, I just want to say thank you and sorry. Thank you for inviting me to this occasion, this night made me so happy. Sorry, because I didn't act like a true escort. I haven't got a chance to dance you. I know you want it." Ichigo teased.

"Yeah I do," then she went inside the house.

Ichigo was left with bewildered expression on his face. He doesn't know the meaning of Rukia's reply. But his thoughts were washed away when he thought of Senna again. Yeah, Ichigo is really stupid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOH!

Really am sorry for late update. Wished you liked it! Review! Love lots.

also sorry for the typos! Can anyone beta my story?! Please!


	6. His friends knew about it

**BLEACH**

**DISCLAIMER**

Bleach is not mine… in the meantime.

**SUMMARY**

Ichigo and Rukia are bound to live together. Eventhough this is the first time being together, Ichigo and Rukia are getting close, but won't admit it. But with Senna's sudden appearance, how will Rukia control her developing jealousy now?

NOTE:

Sorry for not updating! Hehe.. thanks for those who reviewed!.. love you all!

**CHAPTER 6**

**His friends knew about it.  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Ichigo was in a very good mood yesterday, today and for sure tomorrow. Since the incident with Senna, Ichigo only frowns often. His classmates find it extremely weird, these kinds of moments only happens once in a lifetime. As he entered the room, his classmates eyed him. Ichigo just ignored them. 

"Morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chirped to Ichigo lively.

"Morning, Inoue." He smiled back to her.

Orihime leaned to Tatsuki and whispered, "You know, he did that for the third time this week."

"Yeah, he is really in a good mood nowadays. It's kinda freaking me."

"Why?"

"You know that Ichigo acts like that once in a blue moon."

"Well, you got a point there. At least, he is happy."

On the other hand, Rukia was just staring at the window, but actually, she was looking at the figure of Ichigo through the glass. His actions were all different, even at home. His father and sisters were curios towards his attitude. They are crying out of joy, they thought that something happened between her and Ichigo during the party. Their classmates also thought that way. But they were all wrong, nothing, even for a tiniest bit, nothing happened between them.

Rukia sighed. She cleared her mind for thinking about that event so much. Nothing was affected to her. She was still the same. She and Ichigo didn't even change towards each other. Well, that's what she thought so. The truth is, Rukia was distant to Ichigo since then. But typical Ichigo, he didn't notice it, ofcourse.

"Good morning class!" Ochi-sensei greeted.

The class immediately arranged their seats and behaved.

The classes went by slowly; most of the students have fallen asleep already. Rukia was still staring out of the window, looking to the younger students played. Before they knew, it is already lunch.

Everyone decided to have lunch under the tree. All were laughing at Keigo's jokes. Funny part there is, Ichigo was also laughing. Keigo noticed this, he almost cried with joy. So he approached Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo, can you please tell me why you are in a good mood?" Keigo asked, wiping the tears in his eyes.

"Nothing, why? Is it bad?"

"No! Ofcourse not!" Orihime cut in.

"Hm" Ichigo smiled. Inoue blushed. Rukia ignored. Keigo cried. Tatsuki sighed. Uryuu grinned. Chad slept.

"You know Ichigo, you are really acting weird nowadays." Tatsuki said, "is there something happened at the party?" She grinned.

"Huh? Why you say so?" Ichigo was a bit confused, "you were the third person that asked me the same question."

"Of course! Ever since that party, you were always in a good mood! You hardly frown." Keigo said.

"Really? I didn't realize that."

"Senna," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned with frightened expressions in their faces. It was Rukia's voice. Rukia was a bit confused and amazed. Confused, because all of them seems to be afraid at the name, like a book she had read. Everyone was afraid to say a certain name, so they called it, You-Know-Who. This is really similar. And she was also amazed, because everyone held the same reaction; this was the first time it happened. Bits later, everyone surrounded her and one covered her mouth. They also formed a weird formation as if protecting her.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Rukia was confused again.

"Shh, we are protecting you." Uryuu whispered.

"What the-, I don't get it!"

"Ichigo is going to be really mad."

"Hey guys, cut it out." Ichigo commanded.

"No, we are not going to let you harm Rukia." Chad said.

'_What?! Even Chad is included in this thing?'_ Rukia thought.

"You all look like dumb, as if I'm going to act violently" Everyone look at each other then to Ichigo. They look suspicious to him.

"I promise I'm not. I never ever did that." Ichigo shouted.

The group stopped their weird formation.

"What the hell was that for?" Rukia asked.

"Owh! Miss Kuchiki is using a bad word, what have you done to her, Ichigo?!" Keigo whined.

"Shut up" Ichigo battered back.

"Can someone explain it to me?" Rukia asked.

"Hello?" She looked at them. Nobody wants to talk to her about that subject.

"Fine, I'm going to ask him, myself."

"Wait!" Everyone stopped her.

"I will tell you the story…" Orihime said.

"Well, Rukia-san, as you know, Kurosaki-kun was not that all loving person. Right? Well, he is, but he often shows that. He got this kind of barrier to everyone that no one could break. But, someone broke it."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Mister, can you please tell me where I can find this place?"_

_The boy turned to the girl who asked him. He looked at the paper the girl is showing to him._

"_I don't know that place." The boy turned again then left._

"_What a mean guy"_

_The boy heard this so he turned back to the girl and snatched the paper. The girl was shocked._

"_Hey sir, can you tell me where this place is?" The boy asked to one person, the man shook his head. He asked another five people, but none of them knew the place._

"_Hey, lady. Are you sure this is correct?" The boy asked the girl._

'_Lady?! Do I look that old? Damn this guy.' "Oh yes, I'm sure it is correct."_

"_Okay" the boy turned again to asked people. Luckily, one of the people knew about the place. "Come on, lady. Someone knew the place. It's somewhere north"_

"_Thanks, mister!"_

_After minutes of walking, they reached the destination._

"_Hey lady, this is the place. I believe this is a cemetery. Is this what you are looking for?" the boy asked._

"_Yes, thank you mister."_

"_Okay, can you go back by yourself to the town?"_

"_Oh- I-ah. Yeah?"_

"_You can't. I'll just wait for you outside."_

'_Wow, this man is not too bad after all.' The girl thought._

"…_and don't take too long. I don't want too wait." the boy continued._

'_Okay, I was wrong. I take back what I said'_

_The girl looked at all the names. She can't find the name. She wants to see it by herself. She turned to the left to the farthest. She looked at stone; there was it, her parent's name._

"_So, I do live here once. I finally found it." The girl smiled._

"_Lady! Lady! It's getting dark already; it's bad if we don't get back now." The boy shouted._

_The girl ran to the boy and kicked him, "Do you know how old I am?"_

"_Yes, probably around my age. Why? And why did you kick me? It hurts!" The boy shouted._

"_Then why do you keep on calling me 'lady'?" The girl shouted back._

"_What am I supposed to call you? Madam?!" The boy shouted louder._

"_Ofcourse not! Miss can do!" She kicked him again._

"_What the- hey come back here!" The boy shouted. The girl ran fast away from him._

"_Thanks, mister!" the boy was too confused to run after the girl. 'Weird'_

_The boy walked back to the mall, he smiled thinking about the weird girl. He was also curious if the girl made her way back to the city. He was with her almost the whole day, and he didn't even catch her name. The boy entered the mall and noticed a familiar figure in one of the shops. The girl was fitting a red ribbon in her hair._

"_Hey, lady!" The boy shouted._

_The girl turned around with an annoyed expression. 'Will he keep on calling me like that?'_

_The girl ran away again. But this time, the boy followed. They are like playing a cat and mouse game. The cat will keep on running after the mouse. They reached the center of the mall. When the boy almost touched the girl, it ran fast again. The girl seems to be having a good time playing, but the boy was getting irritated. He was irritated because he has no reason to follow this girl, but still keep on following her. He can't stop. Finally, the cat caught the mouse. The girl laughed._

"_Why do keep on following me mister?" The girl asked._

_The boy blushed, "oh, I don't know, sorry, lady."_

"_Stop calling me that! Gosh! I forgot!"_

"_W-what? Sorry, I don't understand."_

"_I forgot to pay for the ribbon! Oh well, they didn't seem to notice, so it's okay."_

"_What?! We will pay for that!" The boy shouted._

"_What! I'm not even planning on buying this. I don't have extra money."_

"_Well, I will just pay for it!"_

"_Are you serious!" The girl didn't ask, she shouted._

"_Ofcourse, you are committing a crime! And I'm with you, they might think we are partners in crime."_

"_Oh, I almost think that you are saving me."_

_They went back to the store and the boy paid for the ribbon. The girl was happy, but hiding it._

"_Thanks."_

"_You're welcome. Hey lady, I need to go. Can you go home by yourself?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Oh, by the way, don't call me mister anymore," The boy extended his hand._

"_Okay, don't call me lady then!" The girl held the boy's hand._

"_I'm Ichigo."_

"_I'm Senna."_

_The boy left._

_---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0_

"_Good morning everyone! Even though we are in our second semester, someone enrolled in our class. Come in now!" A girl entered the classroom, "Okay, introduced yourself!"_

"_Hello everyone! I'm Senna and please to meet you all. I hope we all become friends in the future!"_

"_Okay, Miss Senna, sit right next to that boy." Ochi-sensei pointed someone. The girl walked near the boy. The boy was facing the window. He was not paying attention to the class._

"_It's good to see you, Mister" Senna smiled to the boy._

"_It is nice to see you too, lady." Ichigo smiled back, the whole class was shocked. It is the first time Ichigo smiled to a girl._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The bell rang.

"Oh, it's time already. Well, that is how they started. Wow, I enjoyed myself telling that story. There are still more." Orihime told her.

"Oh, nice story. But I still don't get it. Why are you so afraid to say her name in front of Ichigo?"

"Well, Rukia, if we tell you now. It's the end of the story. It's a long story." Tatsuki said.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I appreciate it" Rukia said.

"No problem, Kuchiki-san!"

The rest of the classes were boring. Ichigo is still in a good mood. Rukia can't concentrate, she kept thinking about the story. She hates herself, how come she is bothered by the story. She didn't even care for the tiniest bit.

---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0o---0o0---0o0---0o0

"Hey Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked. They were walking home.

"Yes, ofcourse I am." Rukia replied.

"Okay, I just noticed that you are kind of," Ichigo thought of the proper word, "off… If you can understand what I'm saying."

"Really? Well, maybe I'm just exhausted."

"Yeah, you seem to be getting restless nights."

They continued walking. Neither of them is talking. Ichigo was annoyed to the disturbing silence. Usually, in these kinds of moments, Rukia will tell something just to break the silence. He looked at Rukia, her eyes were distant to somewhere.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, hey, hey"

"What?!"

"I keep on calling to you, you're not responding. I asked you, if you are really okay."

"I answered that question already, and I'm telling you the same answer. Yes, of course I am." She was getting annoyed already.

"Okay, I'm just a bit worried you know." Ichigo's voice was sincere. Rukia looked at him, she doesn't know why, but those simple words can almost make her melt at this moment.

"Thanks, but I'm really okay." She was feeling guilty for being annoyed to him a while ago.

"In psychology, 'okay' means that the person has a big problem." Ichigo said.

"Well then, I'm fine."

"That also has a meaning."

"I'm alright."

"That has a deeper meaning too."

"I'm good." Rukia said with gritted teeth. Ichigo really knows how to get in her nerves.

"Nah-ah, still has its meaning."

"Bastard! Then what am I suppose to say?!" Rukia kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Ouch! You don't have to do that! Are you for real? Though, you are back." He smiled.

"What is that suppose to mean? Enlighten me, oh Lord!"

"Don't ever do that again, it's freaky. It doesn't suit you." Ichigo said with a disgusted look.

"Shut up. I'm not asking your opinion."

"Hey, can you please tell me, that we didn't pass by our house?" Ichigo said.

"What?" Rukia scanned the surroundings. "Well I think, for the first time in your life. You are right." Rukia sighed. They already passed their house. They are already two blocks away.

---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0---0o0

Heya guys, hehe..s0rry if I c0nfused y0u!.. i didn't mean it.. and i also do pr0mise, that this is an ichiruki, ofcourse.. hehe,, i want to tell thanks for those who reviewed. love it all. keep em coming! if you have questions, just ask it, i would love to answer.. hehe )


	7. Stuck with you!

BLEACH

**BLEACH**

**DISCLAIMER**

Bleach is not mine… in the meantime.

**SUMMARY**

Ichigo and Rukia are bound to live together. Even though this is the first time being together, Ichigo and Rukia are getting close, but won't admit it. But with Senna's sudden appearance, how will Rukia control her developing jealousy now?

NOTE:

Sorry for not updating! Hehe.. thanks for those who reviewed!.. love you all!

**CHAPTER 7**

**Stuck with you!**

7.45 A.M.

Ichigo was late for class. He is cursing Rukia right now, she doesn't even bothered to wake him up.

" Damn!"

Ichigo is running to every corner of his room. Cursing every second. Finding his uniform, his socks, his books and everything senseless.

"Damn. Shit. Damn!" Ichigo still cursed.

" Will you shut the hell up?! You are really noisy!" Rukia stormed to his room.

" Geez, why are you still here?! Ichigo asked confusingly.

"And where should I be?!" Rukia replied.

" School, ofcourse!" Ichigo shouted.

"What the! Why would I go to school in a SATURDAY morning?!" Rukia shouted back.

"Because- what did you say?"

"It's Saturday, idiot. So stop whining there, and have breakfast." Rukia walked out of his room, laughing so hard.

"Damn"

--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o

After eating his breakfast, Ichigo hurriedly walked back to his room and took a shower. He dressed himself nicely and neatly. Rukia wondered why Ichigo is acting that way. He usually doesn't care about his appearance.

"Hey, going somewhere?" Rukia asked, as if she is not interested at his answer.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to meet someone.." Ichigo answered as he tidied up his shirt.

"Okay, enjoy yourself…" Rukia said.

Silence.

"Who?" Rukia can't help to ask.

'_Damn, why did I ask that?!'_

"Huh? Oh, Senna, remember her?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I do remember her" She answered.

"I'll be back around 4 p.m."

"So what?"

"Nothing! Just telling you, baka"

--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o

**30 minutes later.**

Rukia is watching television. It is boring her to hell. She can't understand why the time seems to be so slow right now. She didn't even realize that she is thinking about Ichigo. What time he would be home, or will he bring home Senna and all sorts of things. She suddenly snaps out of her thoughts. It's quite freaking her. Thinking that kind of way.

"_Argh, why do I always act this way towards him?! I just want to tell him that he is arrogant, irritating, selfish, idiot, bastard, insensitive jerk.. but sometimes I just wanna say I lik- NO, NO, NO..' _Rukia cut off her thoughts.

Rukia decided to do something worthwhile than just thinking senseless things.

"Should I just cook?" She asked herself. Her stomach noisily answered yes.

"Yeah, I should cook."

After 3 hours.

"Why can't I even cook a simple omelet? Do I suck that much?!" Rukia asked herself irritated.

"Yeah, you suck! You don't have a talent in cooking. I don't know why you are still asking that question to yourself." Rukia got more irritated by familiar voice.

"Ichigo, stop preaching yourself. You're making me laugh." Rukia retorted back.

"I guess you don't know, I'm a better cook than Yuzu."

"Ha, fool yourself. Prove it." Rukia dared.

**After 20 minutes.**

"Is this safe?"

"Ofcourse it is."

"You sure?!"

"Yeah"

"After I eat this, won't bubbles come up to my mouth?"

"Will you just taste it?!"

"Okay, okay. Fine."

Rukia slowly pinched a piece of omelet from the plate and ate it.

'_Wow'_

"Well, it's okay. Not that good, but I can bear it." Rukia lied, not wanting to dump her pride.

"OKAY?! That's all you can say?"

Ichigo pinched an omelet for himself and ate it.

"This is very good omelet! It is so tasty! And all you can is, OKAY?! Baka."

"What the-! Can't you accept a little criticism?" Rukia shouted back.

"I can accept creative criticism, actually. Can we just eat? I'm starving."

They ate in the table quietly. Rukia kept on stealing glances to Ichigo. And Ichigo can feel it.

"Do you want to ask something?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhm, no, no, no, nothing. Why?" Rukia stuttered.

"Nothing, I thought so."

They finished their meal and cleaned the table.

"You do the dishes." Ichigo commanded.

"Why would I wash the dishes?" Rukia asked.

"Because I'm the one who cooked, so to be fair, you do the dishes."

"Hey! I'm the one who is cooking! When you suddenly butt in, and cook! So you do the dishes."

"You do it." Ichigo forced.

"No, you do it"

"Just do it."

"Stop talking to me, and start doing the dishes."

"Okay, land me a punch in the face. Then, I'll do it." Ichigo dared back to Rukia.

"Is that all? Fine!"

Rukia kept on trying hitting Ichigo, targeting his face. But Ichigo just slapped her hand every time she is trying to hit him.

"Is that all you can do?" Ichigo teased.

"I'm not giving effort to this challenge. What a stupid game." Rukia stopped punching Ichigo.

"So you are doing the dishes?" Ichigo smiled.

"What more can I do?!" Rukia shouted.

Rukia headed to the sink and started washing off the dishes. Ichigo can hear the dishes being bang loudly.

"Hey, are you irritated?" Ichigo closed his face to Rukia as he asked her.

Rukia faced Ichigo, and his face seems too close. She almost stopped breathing. Seeing Ichigo closed up, she can see his features very clearly. Eyes, lips, nose, cheeks… Her eyes seem to be glued to his lips.

Ichigo can't help it; her face is like a magnet to his eyes. He can't resist looking at her. She is like seducing him, though she is not doing anything. For the first time, he wants to feel what it's like to touch her, _intimately. 'I didn't just think about that!' _Ichigo demanded to his brain.He didn't even realize that his face is even drawing closer to Rukia's face.

"I'm so-sorry,"

"Huh..? Oh, what? I- what?" Rukia stared at him, confused what just happened.

"Nothing! Just continue washing the plates. You're wasting water! Turn that off!" Ichigo shouted.

"Is that my fault?! You are the one who disturbed me!"

Ichigo didn't mind Rukia's words; he walked up to the living room and turned on the TV. Ichigo looked at the clock, and it's almost 7PM. He is wondering where his family had gone. Exactly, his phone beeped. He opened the message, it is from Issshin:

' Son, me and your sisters are here at your auntie's house! So enjoy and satisfy yourself tonight my son! Love, your Father! '

'_What the hell was that supposed to mean?!' _Ichigo thought.

--o0o--0o0--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o

"Hey! I'm finished washing the plates. What is the show?"

"Hmm..? Nothing, just news." Ichigo answered simply.

"Oh okay, where is your dad and your sisters?" Rukia asked.

" Well, dad said they are going to stay at my auntie's house tonight" Ichigo answered, quite nervous. He doesn't know why, but he suddenly felt nervous.

"Oh… Re-really?" Rukia, quite nervous herself.

Minutes passed, and silence ruled over them. They are watching a show; both of them don't understand the story. Their brains keep on falling onto their situation.

"Ichigo, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." Rukia stood up.

On instincts, Ichigo stood up to.

"Rukia.."

"What?"

"Uh.. Ahm, don't you like to finish the show?"

"No, it's boring me to hell."

"Would you like to change the channel? We can watch another show." Ichigo suggested.

"NO! I'm sleepy! I want to go to sleep!" Rukia shouted, irritated at Ichigo's kindness. She almost gave in.

"Okay, sorry." Ichigo apologized.

Rukia went upstairs to her room.

--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o

**After an hour.**

Conscience is eating her; she realized that the way she acted towards Ichigo is so wrong. She doesn't want to stay close to Ichigo tonight. Things that happened these last few weeks are bugging her mind. She feels stupid. She decided to go downstairs and check up on Ichigo. And maybe, watch a show with him. She can't even go to sleep; she is wasting her time lying around her bed.

As she walked to the living room, she saw the TV was still turned on.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you watching?" Rukia asked.

No answer.

"Hey, excuse me. It's free to answer."

No answer.

"Baka, are you mad at me?" Rukia asked as she walked to Ichigo's side. She sat beside him, "…sorry if I acted a dork a while ago." She continued.

No answer.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry." She budged Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo's head fell towards her lap. She realized that she was talking to an unconscious man. For the second time this night, she can't help but to look at Ichigo's face.

'_What a day…We seem to be doing it in a cycle. Fight, friends, and then fight again. Then, friends again.' _Rukia thought. After a while, she falls into a sleep.

--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--o0o--

Whooow! Atlast, im done with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! )

Review! Thanks a lot!


End file.
